1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to flashlights and more particularly to improvements in a flashlight casing for supporting the flashlight on an outer garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to what is now referred to as the energy crisis and the resultant attempt to conserve fuel, national legislation was passed to make daylight savings time mandatory. The effect of this is that school children are required to walk to school in darkness creating a safety hazard for the children, as well as other persons, when walking along the roadside and crossing streets. Safety precautions such as carrying conventional flashlights or reflective stickers are inadequate because of the propensity of school children to lose such items as flashlights if they are manually carried; also reflective materials depend on reflection of light and in the case of a fast moving vehicle, when the reflection is visible, the vehicle is too close to stop safely. Also the reflective sticker, to offer protection from all sides, must be attached to the wearer's outer garment on all sides thereby diminishing the attractiveness of the garment design and due to the permanent nature of the attachment to the garment, it makes the garment particularly unattractive during daylight hours when it is not needed.